Pagpili
by Seru-chan
Summary: Hindi na nakagalaw pa si Syaoran sa gulat; nanlaki ang kanyang mata, at naramdaman niya na parang tumigil sa paggalaw ang lahat ng bahagi ng kanyang katawan. R!Syaoran x Sakura


_Ito ang una kong fanfiction na tagalog. Sa tingin ko hindi na rin siguro mauulit... haha... ewan ko na lang. Did it for the lulz, actually (since I was getting frustrated with my writer's block), and it sort of turned itself into a fic. Isinulat para sa iu_fanfiction #3 | 4. One kiss._

NOTE: **Ang naabutan ko sa manga ay hanggang sa simula ng Celes Arc lamang. Mangyaring ang ilan sa mga nasulat ko dito ay hindi sasang-ayon sa mangyayari sa mga susunod na chapters, sana maintindihan niyo.**

All disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Pagpili

* * *

**

_Tuwing ika'y lumuluha ako'y nasasaktan_

_Pag nakikita kang ganyan…_

Isang malungkot na ngiti ang idinirekta ni Sakura sa tahimik nilang kasama. Bahagyang ngumisi si Fay at marahang itinulak ang dalaga sa direksyon nito, habang inaalalayan ang braso na may hawak-hawak na mga bulaklak.

"Wag mo nang patagalin," sambit ni Kurogane, na kanina pang pinapanood sila.

"Tama nga, Sakura-chan!" dagdag ni Mokona, habang tumalon pababa sa braso ng tahimik na mandirigma. "Kaya mo yan! Magchi-cheer ako para sa yo!"

Tumango lamang ang prinsesa habang patuloy na naglakad papunta kay Syaoran. Nang makita na kaya na niya mag-isa, isinama palabas ni Fay ang dalawa pang kasama upang lumabas ng kwarto.

"A-Ah," panimula nito, ngunit natigilan nang biglang humarap si Syaoran mula sa hawak na libro. Dahil sa wala nang iba pang pumasok sa kanyang isipan ay iniabot na lamang ni Sakura ang lupon ng mga bulaklak.

Isang ekspresyon ng pagtataka ang tumatak sa mukha ng binata habang dahan-dahang kinuha ang bulaklak. "S-Salamat, Prinsesa Sakura." Tumingala ito upang salubungin ang mata ni Sakura. "Pero para saan 'to?"

Namula ang mukha ni Sakura at sinabi sa isang mahinang boses, "Gusto ko lang… sanang magpasalamat sa lahat ng tinulong mo." Sa wakas ay nagawa nitong ngumiti bago magpatuloy. "Kung hindi dahil sayo ay hindi natin makukuha ang kapiraso ng alaala ko dito."

Isang marahang ngiti lamang rin ang nagawang ibalik ni Syaoran – isang ngiting puno ng lungkot at kahulugan. "Hindi mo na kailangang gumawa ng kahit ano para sakin, Prinsesa. Iyon naman ang tungkulin ko." Iniabot niya muli ang bulaklak kay Sakura. "Maraming salamat, pero sa tingin ko ay hindi ako ang karapat-dapat na tumanggap niyan."

Inalis nito ang tingin kay Sakura upang bumalik sa binabasang libro. Kinagat ng dalaga ang labi at tumakbo palabas ng kwarto.

* * *

_Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin_

_Na wala nang kwenta ang nakaraan_

_Pero iyong pinipilit_

"S-Syao-Syaoran."

Lumingon nang may ngiti si Syaoran sa tawag ni Sakura. Namumula ang mukha nito, habang isang malaking ngiti rin ang nasa kanyang labi. Iyon ang unang beses na natawag siya ni Sakura sa ganoong pangalan, ngunit…

"Hindi mo kailangang pilitin ang iyong sarili, Prinsesa Sakura," sabi nito.

Umiling si Sakura at inilapag ang kamay sa mesang pinagtatrabahuan ni Syaoran. "Hindi pwede! May sarili kang pangalan at dapat… dapat…"

Hindi nawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Syaoran. "Si 'Syaoran-kun' ay wala na, Prinsesa." Ang tono ng kanyang boses ay malungkot, ngunit pilit itong itinago sa likod ng nasabing ngiti. "Marahil ay makita kang bahagi niya sa akin, pero kailanman, hindi ko siya magiging katulad. Kami ay magkaibang tao – gaano man magkatulad ang mukha namin."

"Pero ikaw ang gusto kong tawagin."

Natawa lamang si Syaoran habang sinimulan niyang ligpitin ang mga ginamit sa lamesa. "Ayos na sa akin ang 'ikaw'. Wag mo na pahirapan pa ang iyong sarili." Nang makuha ang lahat ng gamit, ay hinayaan niyang magkasalubong ang kanilang mga mata.

"Matutulog na ako, Prinsesa Sakura. Magandang gabi."

* * *

_Ikaw lang ang nais kong makasama_

_Wala na akong gusto pang balikan_

_Kahit ako'y papiliin, ikaw ay umasa_

_Gusto kang makapiling_

"Gusto kita."

Lumingon si Syaoran sa direksyon ni Sakura, at panandaliang napatigil ang _sparring_ sa pagitan niya at ni Kurogane. Binalik ng binata ang tingin sa kalaban, at tumango lamang ito. Isang nakaaalam na ekspresyon ang dumaan sa mukha ni Kurogane, ngunit hindi ito kumibo at tahimik na umalis.

"Gusto kita," ulit ni Sakura, habang nanginginig ang boses.

Linapitan ni Syaoran ang dalaga at inilagay ang kamay sa balikat nito. "Magpahinga ka na. Mukhang masyado kayong naarawan ni Fay-san sa paglalakad."

"Hindi!" Itinulak palayo ni Sakura ang kamay ni Syaoran. Determinado siya, at bakas na bakas ito sa kanyang mga mata. "Hindi mo ako naiintindihan!"

"Anong…?"

Ngunit naputol ang sasabihin ni Syaoran nang biglang lumapit si Sakura at hinalikan ang kasama sa labi. Hindi na nakagalaw pa si Syaoran sa gulat; nanlaki ang kanyang mata, at naramdaman niya na parang tumigil sa paggalaw ang lahat ng bahagi ng kanyang katawan.

Nang pumasok na sa ulo ni Syaoran ang naganap, naitulak nito si Sakura palayo. Dali niyang pinunasan ang kanyang labi, at hindi na niya nagawang alisin ang mga mata sa mukha ni Sakura.

"Nasabi ko na," sinabi ni Sakura, gamit ang ekspresyon na mayroon siya noong napagdesisyunan niyang gawin ang hinihiling ni Yuuko noong sila ay nasa Tokyo. "Gusto kong marinig ang sagot mo."

"Ang… sagot ko?"

Tumango si Sakura.

Isang mahabang katahimikan ang dumaan sa pagitan ng dalawa bago nagsalita ang binata. Isang maliit na ngiti ang lumabas sa kanyang mukha.

"Patawad. Hindi ako ang iyong ibig sabihan ng ganyan, Prinsesa."

At pagkasabi noon, ay tumakbo siya paalis, ngunit hindi bago makita ni Sakura ang mga luha na lumingid sa mga mata ni Syaoran. Nakapagtataka, gayong luha rin ang bumabalakid sa pangingin ng Prinsesa.

* * *

**Wakas.

* * *

**

_Hehe, ewan ko ba kung anong sumapi sakin. Pasensya na. Dulot ito ng labis na pagbabasa ng mahiwagang KAPFIL sa klase (Pinaglahuan). Kakaiba ang fanfiction pag Tagalog...  
_


End file.
